


Let Me Love You More

by Sweetestfantastybaby



Category: Spice Girls
Genre: Adorable, Comedy, Cute, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2020-06-29 10:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetestfantastybaby/pseuds/Sweetestfantastybaby
Summary: From the beginning our their tumultuous friendship Melanie and Geraldine, didn't know the feelings were about to come out alive and how they would unravel in ways that will change their lives forever. In this comedy/ drama story you will see lots of time jump but lots of cuteness.





	1. Stop Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> this is first chapter, i hope you enjoy it.

_**September 1994**_ ( Dance Inspired Studio Maidenhead,UK)

“GERALDINE.. FOR FUCKS SAKE” a semi yelling and semi screeching a combination that the rest of the girls that were included in this dance hell knew it will not end well. Melanie, removed her glasses and pressed her nose with her thumbs in aggravation. She knew what a bad dancer Geri was, from the moment they enter the dance studio as a band over 6 months ago. But it’s not getting any better and the pressure is on since there’s an upcoming showcase in less than two weeks. Resulting the current madness of Geri not getting a simple 5 count dance routine for one of their performances.

“I’m fucking trying MELANIE. YOU ARE ACTING AS IF I JUST WANT TO FUCK IT ALL UP! “ the 5 ft button nose, wide blue eyed ginger, tighten up her pigtails and wiped off the sweat from her forehead. As she tries her best to ignored getting aggravated because of Melanie’s attitude. Based on past encounters she knows that if she give Melanie any reaction it will literary ignite the fire and probably possibly create a bigger hell then this rehearsal already is.

“WELL CAN YU TRY A BIT FUCKING HARDER’ I DONT KNOW WHY WE HAVE HER EVEN FUCKIN’ DANCING OR EVEN IN THIS FUCKING BAND” those words full of venom hit Geri’s bloodstream, boiled her up that her face completely change. While the other 3 girls grimaced at that statement, they decide to cool down, because that was definitely a nail to the coffin.

“How long do you think this fight is going to last?” Victoria whispers as she looks at Geri’s nostrils flare up and knocks the mic down stand. “I give them 30 minutes with Geri storming off, crying. “ the other Melanie rolls her eyes as she starts stretching her hamstring. She stares at the blonde next to her, who seems as if she’s about to jump in the fight. 

“Em’ don’t do it, you know it will make it worst… just let it boiled over” as she pats Emma in the back. “Com’ on help me out with the stretching bit.. So we can wait for them in the car.” as she quickly gets up and the latter mumbles something about always not being able to meddle but everyone does.

“YOU KNOW WHAT MELANIE’ YOU ARE SO FUCKING RUUDE. SO UNPROFESSIONAL AND SUCH A CUNTBAG” as Geri attempts her best to get in the taller women’s face. She nudges her lightly, as if she’s ready for a physical fight if it leads to that. Sometimes Melanie doesn’t really think of what she says, she just thinks it’s okay to say mean things and get away with it. Well not fucking tonight Melanie Janine Brown. The latter grabs the tiny ginger haired by the shoulders and pushes her against the mirror wall.

“SO WATCHA GUNNA DO ABOUT IT? You are just a lil tiny chihuahua. ALL BARK N’ NUTTIN TO DO “ just as she finishes that statement, she felt a sting on her left cheek that leaves her completely speechless and she just stood there in utter shock, as Geri passes by her.

“I’m over you pushing me to the limits, over and over again “ as she exits the dance studio, and tries her best not to have a tear exit . Little did, they know that this was the night that started it all. The beginning to the end, of what their simple friendship.

* * *

_**Later that night at the Touch HeadQuarters..** _

Emma comes in Geri’s room and in a low whispers says to the sleeping beauty “Geri…. can you please wake up.. The two Mels are about to get in row.. “ as Geri slowly opens her eyes trying to understand when she hears Melanie saying she’s about to punch Mel. “Shit.. Shit.. can we just have one night in peace “ she quickly gets up from the bed and heads down the stairs. The two Mels are getting into each others faces, when Geri sees that Mel is starting to lift her right arm. Suddenly Geri interjects into the middle instead of pushing them apart. She’s on the receiving end of the right arm hook that knock her down and out.

“Geraldine …. sweetheart “ as Geri slowly opens her eyes and growls at the sharp pain that is taking over her nose. “ You finally woke up.. Take some asprin that was a mean hook that you received. The rest of the girls went to bed and I got kicked out of my room until whenever. So I’m taking it upon myself to sleep here with you.. if that’s alright? “ as Melanie rambles and keeps playing with Geri’s hair.

“Yeah, it’s fine.. But just for one night.. then you gotta make it up with Mel. Alright?” she arches her left eyebrow as Melanie nods like a child getting reprimanded. She inhales deeply “So are you going to tell me.. why you got into row with Mel?” Mel chuckles, because she knew that this might lead to another arguement, and she’ll end up in the couch.

“Do you really want to know? Honestly? “ she slightly pouts at Geri, the latter rather nods no. And pats the empty left side of her bed. In which Mel proceeds in getting to the bed, and the red head nudges her slightly with her arm, as Mel shuts off the small lamp. And suddenly the only source of light comes from the ceiling glow in the dark solar system, that Geraldine has on display. Silence consumes the room, as each of them think, the other is sleeping but when in fact both parties are awake just enjoying the silence.

Until Geri interrupts the silence “Melanie….are you awake? “ in a husky voice she hopes that the latter is awake. Melanie responded by poking Geri’s left arm, and in a very low deep voice said **_YES_**.

“I can’t sleep.. My brain is rambling and rambling about details and details. I want this to be perfect.. it’s our moment.. And I know Bob doesn’t think we are ready, but I know we are. I can picture our careers taking off, the music, the videos, the endorsements, all of it Melanie. And at the same time I’m so scared..I’m scared that what if everything gets blur out.. we let the fame and all of that takes over” Geri sits up and stares at Melanie, as if she can still see her, when in reality all she could see is the silhouette but she knows the latter is paying attention to her.

“We got each other and I’ll promise you that if your big headed self gets lost. I’ll find you and I’ll bring you back to earth, In a heartbeat. We will achieve our goal and we won’t loose each other. We are mates for life, I’m not going anywhere and you aren’t either. “ she pokes Geri’s stomach. Geri is always full of confidence and sorta a fresh air of energy, when she isn’t over analyzing every moment and being annoying about everything. But this is one of the rare times, that Melanie sees Geri a little timid or worried if that’s the word. So it was her duty to make that little lion, not worry and that’s what she’s going to do. Why? She has no idea, but it sounds like the right thing to do. That’s what friends do, protect each other and she will do that especially when it comes to Geri.

“Geri, we will be great, amazing, splendid, fantastic, fucktastic. And we got each other, who will be so lucky to being able to have a successful career with their friends and family. Alrigh? stop worrying too much. We are going to be amazing. We are going to blow some fucking cocks out ,that’s for sure. Even with what you call dancing. Do you believe in me and in us? “ she patiently stare at her for what it seem like 300 hours but in reality it is a just minute of torture.“Yeah, I do. I believe in us. “ and Geri lays back in bed with a smile on her face, little did she know that statement has double innuendo. It hasn’t hit her those emotions but it will eventually. Until then they both laid in bed, and both started laughing.

“My dancing will be the death of me “ blurs out in the middle of the laughfest. “It is my death for sure.. Goodnight Little Lion.. “ as Melanie turn her back against her and tries to sleep. Later that night, she caught herself smiling at the fact that the little lion, talks even her sleep. And that night the subject was Victoria lovely black dress and how it didn’t fit her.


	2. After tonight..

_**Two weeks later.. After the showcase** _

“GERI ANOTHER ROUND OF SHOTS, WE NEED TO CELEBRATE THIS ACHIEVEMENT!!!” Victoria yells drunkly proud while they are celebrating in Everybody’s PUB. Thank God, Joe the owner of the pub took a liking to the girls and let’s them have free drinks but it has to be every other week, if not those girls will empty out the liquor by their second hour. Especially the northern lads, those two drink liquor as if it’s water and they act as if nothing happens. In the far third would be the tiniest tyrant Geri who could hold her liquor for the most part until the next day she wakes up as if her body went to personal hell.Then the last two Emma and Victoria are the lightweights of the group they try to drink a lot and it always ends up with the rest of the girls carrying them home.

“JOE, LOOK WHEN WE MAKE IT BIG LIKE BIGGER THAN THE BEATLES. I PROMISE WE WILL PAY BACK ALL THIS LIQUOR. I SWEAR TO MY DAD “ says the now fiery redhead Geri with a huge smile, that can light up this whole damn town if possible. 

“I know you will, Geri. Until then drinks on me. We are closing in 30 minutes and then you ladies take these two bottles home” as he pulls from the shelf underneath him, Dom Perignon 1985 and 1988 Krug Brutt Champagne and he handed to Geri while winking at her.

“Joe, you don’t have to this. We are not even officially signed. You are being too generous with us.But these bottles are a classic and I won't reject your generosity.But how about I save them until we officially get signed? “ she extends her hand as if she's making a million dollar deal, and he extend his hand. 

“Done, deal. Now enjoy yourself Ging’!” as Victoria yells to get Geri's attention to come back with the rest of the girls who were now mixed in with a couple of guys. She goes back to the table, when Melanie tells one of the guys to move out of the seat. As she sits down “ What a gentlewoman, you are Melanie Janine Brown” in a southern American accent, that made northern gal into a roar of laughter. She winks at the redhead, and mouths to her _just for you darling_ , which made the latter turn a shade of pink, Melanie noticed but decided to brush it off. She thought must have been the drinking, they all tend to get a little more responsive when alcohol comes in. 

“Alright, let’s go ladies! After party in our place! “Victoria stated in a slurred voice, in which Mel C., intervened “ No, after party mates’ We are just going home no afties!" as the men booed and laughed when the ladies started walking towards the exit and stumbling into the streets. They barely made it to the entrance of the house in one piece. It was the longest 5 blocks that they walked, mostly because Victoria decided to puke at least 3 times while Emma was just tripping with an invisible rope. Geri took in charge of Victoria, while the rest of the girls were helping Emma getting undressed and changing into her pajamas. 

_**30 minutes later..** _

“Hey ladies.. so are we doing one more shot before heading to bed? " as Melanie comes out of the shower and yells to what she thinks is a living room occupy with at least two of her mates when realizes everyone is gone to sleep.Except the noise that is coming from Geri's room, in which the latter singing along to a tune

_Open your heart to me,_

_baby I hold the lock_

_and you hold the key_

_Open your heart to me darlin'_

_I'll give you love if you,_

_you turn the key_

Melanie slowly peaks her head into the door, and she smiles softly as she's observing Geri singing while undressing herself. The redhead is definitely feeling the song, especially with the little two step she is attempting to do, but it seems more freely than when she does the choreography. Melanie just imagined if thats the way Geri dance in Majorca, Geri isn't an amazing dancer but there is something about her that does make you feel like you are in trance when you watch her. She finally turns around and keeps going with her little mini show, while putting her pajamas.

When suddenly she pulled the brunette to dance with her as she keeps singing

_I think that you're afraid to look in my eyes_

_You look a little sad girl,_

_I wonder why I follow you around_

_but you can't see_

_You're too wrapped up in yourself to notice_

Melanie laughs loudly, as she tries to hold her towel in place not trying to expose herself. And she jumps on the sing along;

_So you choose to look the other way_

_Well I’ve got something to say_

_Don’t try to run I can keep up with you_

As Geri spins Melanie around, her towel drops which exposes her to the redhead. And she completely stares intensely checking her out, unconsciously licks her lips.“Oi’ like what you see ehhh, you can get it whenever you want “ she nudges Geri by her shoulder, passing by her with a little extra swing in her walk as she heads out of the room. Leaving the redhead completely stun at the aggressiveness of the flirting, and the fact that she couldn't responded. Normally the cheeky Geri would have said "I want it tonight" or better yet "How can I have it?" instead she just stood there, she shakes it off and finishes her night routine.

Just when she is about to close her eyes she hears a light knock in her door, the person from the other side pop in “ I can’t get into the room, Melanie locked me out... Can I sleep with you? “ she slightly pouts hoping that Geri will feel bad. "Well here I thought I can have it whenever I wanted to, but now you are begging. Cute but no, you may sleep in my bed with me. Get yourself a pair of pjs from the second drawer." Melanie mumbles out of response, but is also completely pleased that Geri decided to be on her good graces. Now they both are in bed and staring at the ceiling like they did two weeks ago. 

“Melanie.. “

“Yeah..”

“Why don’t you just move in, with me? I mean you’ve been sleeping here the last two weeks… “ there’s a silence that covers the room but not an awkward silence but more of a silence with an unanswered question. Geri asks thequestion but immediately regretting it, she honestly thinks that Mel is going to make fun of her or say is she that lonely. But if they were both honest with each other, they know that they needed each other's companionship. Those last two weeks, changed their dynamic, to the point that even the rest of the girls notive it. Something that nobody can’t even explain. Geri and Melanie got along like fire, but also exploded like gasoline. But now there was a more mutual understanding of each other and it shifted into the band in a more positive outcome than a negative one.

“Ok..” she said in a low voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some comments if possible.I hope you are enjoying my terrible writing skills. Much Love.


	3. Holiday Madness Part 1.

**_December 23rd 1994_ **

“Come on Geraldine, you are not staying here by yourself for Christmas and Welcoming the New Year. 1995 is going to be our lucky year, I feel it. And you feel it too!” as she starts going through their closet getting some outfits for their week long vacation away from the house and the rest of the girls. Geri mumbles something in spanish, within her sleep but Melanie knows she heard her.

“ We got two hours until we have to head out so we can avoid the traffic. And I know how much you hate the traffic especially when we have to head towards Leeds. Don’t worry my mum and dad are expecting you to be there so if you don’t come, you know how my mum would get. “ Geri just groans in response. “Oi I found the black and red combat boots, you sneaky cow.” as she shoves the boots in the bag, and she hears Geri finally stretching out her muscles before getting out of bed.

“Have I told you how annoying you are especially when?..” Geri abruptly jumps out of bed and runs towards the bathroom. Melanie grimaces at the noise of Geri emptying out the contents of her stomach or lack of it. The two peas of a pod decided to drink it up at Everybody’s by themselves last night since the rest of the girls left earlier that day. “You drink probably more than I do, and here are you with energy to 1000th, I don’t fucking get it. I feel like death is knocking at my door “ Geri looks for sunglasses and tries to find some kind of aspirin in their hurricane of a room. “My head is going to explode today, and we have to see your family. I don’t want them to see me like this “ she groans even more at the thought of her trying to fake the massive hangover that is manifesting into a soul sucking demon.

“Love, you are going to be fine and great. Because you are a champ, there’s some water in the fridge and fresh tea in the kitchen. And it’s your favorite minty mint “ Melanie flashes the biggest smile, she could possibly have while Geri groans to the kitchen cursing on her mother and everyone.

* * *

**_5 Hours Later.._ **

“I swear to fucking God, if this dumb fuck doesn’t move I will run him over” Melanie honks at the driver in front of her and flips him off once she passes him by. Geri just tries not to laugh, this is the fifth road rage the lovely Melanie has experience in this holiday road trip. Geri started counting, for her own amusement, luckily the driving Gods are at her favor because she won’t have to experience the latter getting into a row, since she pulls up to the barn. The Brown Barn, is nothing extraordinary it’s actually pretty small but to Geri it seems like a mansion.The air, the landscape that is so greenery it makes her want to roll on the grass as if she is a pupper. But the main reason why she loves visiting the Brown Barn is Andrea Brown, Melanie’s mum. Andrea is this warm, loving, funny, and extremely sarcastic, the complete opposite of her mom Anna Maria. Andrea was welcoming from the first moment they interacted, 3 months ago.

Geri steps out of the car takes a deep breath, and soaks in the beauty of Leeds landscape. “Come on, little lion. “ as Melanie already near the entrance, pouncing like little excited chihuahua, while waiting for little lion, who joins her. Andrea opens the door to the two knuckleheads “Welcome home, my angels!” she grabs the both girls and hugs them like a polar bear. “Aight.. Mum, you just saw us two weekends ago.. It hasn’t been that long “ Melanie squirms out of the hug and passes by her mom, heading towards the kitchen. “I’m famished Ma’ can we have dinner Pop? “ as her dad looks at the time, and nods yes. Danielle, Melanie’s younger sister and doppleghanger comes down the stairs, as mumbles hi to the two women that are standing in the middle of the living room talking to their mom. Afterwards they had dinner, fish and chips, with a garden salad on the side. In which Melanie and Geri devoured the food as if it was going anywhere, and now they are completely full.

“Oi, I can’t move anywhere.. I’m heading to food coma in about 5..4..3..2..1 “ and Melanie fakes fall asleep in the couch, Geri rubs her own belly in defeat. Neither of them realizes that they took a nap, with Geri head on Melanie’s lap, and unconsciously Melanie was playing with the redhead’s hair. “ Geraldine.. wake up.. we need to head upstairs." in husky voice, in which the latter responded with a mumble, she opens her eyes and they headed upstairs fumbling.

* * *

**_Christmas Day 1994_ **

“MELANIE JANINE BROWN, WAKE UP. ITS SNOWING OUT ON CHRISTMAS! “ Geri jumps up and down the bed. She’s super excited because of the following reasons: **A.)** She loves Christmas **B.)** She loves snow C **.)** She got Melanie an actual present personalized just for her and she hopes that the latter takes it. “Geri, stop jumpin on our bed” she grabs Geri by her small delicate ankle, and pulls her down to the bed in which she screeches out of shock. Melanie grabs the little lion and start tickling her by the sides “Why are you so loud this morning little lion? “ “Because it’s fucking snowing on Christmas! and I got you little a surprise. “ she smiles extremely wide as a kid when they get on sugar high. “Did you really? Well lucky enough I got you a surprise as well. Should we exchanged the presents now?” as Geri eagerly shakes her head in a form of yes and she checks on her bag that’s on the floor, gets a wrapped box, hands in the box that is attached with a card. Melanie looks at the small card and reads it:

_Melanie,_

_Thank you for opening your home, a little bit of your heart and soul. Thank you for choosing me as a friend._

_Much Love,_

_Geraldine Estelle._

_P.S. Time will always be our friend._

She tries her best not to smile, as much as her heart is at this moment. That little lion is so sentimental, at times it overwhelms her because it makes her feel things that she can't even explain or put into words. Sometimes she just wants to put her into a box and not share her with anybody and sometimes she honestly wants to smack the shit out of her, but right now at this moment she wants to squeeze her and tell her how much she appreciates her friendship. But instead she's going to repressed those emotions and decides that she is going to open the wrapped box. When she opens the box, and it reveals a rose gold citizen watch, she observes the watch finds an engraving on the battery _Little Lion & Wolfie._ Geraldine Estelle Halliwell might have shot an arrow into her heart permanently, and it opened her completely. 


	4. Holiday Madness Part Dos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to continue doing little time jumps but I hope that you guys are enjoying this little story as much as I'm writing it. And I know there's a lot of grammar mistakes but thank you for tolerating it. Love you all.

_**Continuation of Christmas** _

Melanie pulls Geri close and kisses her cheek softly, “Thank you, My little lion. You didn’t have to do this at all. You are too generous for me at times but like I said I got you somethin’ “ and she quickly gets out of the bed, searches in her bag for a jewelry box with an attached noted as well, she handed to Geri.

_Little Lion,_

_You are **my forever** wing woman. _

_Love,_

_your pain in the ass_

Geri, eyes became a little misty as she starts to opens the box which reveals a gold necklace with a Lion pendant.The courageous lion so fearless strong but yet vulnerable underneath the rough exterior. For the first time in a very long time maybe since her last break up, she can't pint point the moment but she's completely utterly speechless. She can't form words, as if her mouth stopped working abruptly and she's highly malfunctioning. _Melanie Janine fucking Brown_ , never speaks about her feelings towards people directly except when it comes to her frustration in trying to understand relationships, but her actions or better yet the present, spoke lots of volume. And the words in the note carries so much meaning to Geri's tender heart, that for the first time in her heart she didn't feel so lonely. Someone actually considers her a friend with no strings attached or with no benefits, just a pure friendship. Even though Melanie got on her last nerves, they both care about each other so deeply and equally. That is something new.. something quiet beautiful for both of them.

"Oi,you mush ball you better not cry alright. “ Melanie pulls her into another hug and kisses her forehead with gentleness and protectiveness. The protection that they both crave differently, yet the same but it is confirmed on that morning. This is the best Christmas ever, they both thought silently enjoying the embrace of each other. And indeed it is their first Christmas that they would enjoy in each others company, with many more to come.

* * *

_**New Year’s Eve 1994** _

“Geri, is never late to anything no matter what she’s doing. What if she got into a car accident? She's a terrible driver.. She's probably stuck in the middle of a ditch.. “ Melanie looks around the pub telling her younger sister that is standing beside her. 

“Maybe, lost track of time..” Danielle states as she sips on her beer noticing how anxious her older sister is getting. She thought it is quiet strange how her sister is impatiently waiting for her friend but she rather not address it. "I'm going to get you another beer with a shot of tequila..."she walks towards the bar, and talks to the bar maid.

Just when Melanie is about to give up on Geri appearing, the fiery redhead steps into the bar, wearing a fur coat that looks like 20 Wolves were skinned for and combat boots that had 3 inch platform with flames on it. Melanie, starts waving to get her attention and Geri notices her quickly starts dodging the men who were trying to get her attention as she was walking towards her terrible twin. She kisses her on the cheek “Hey..Sorry,I’m late..I got a little carried away with time wolfie” Melanie can smell the alcohol on her breath, the whiskey but didn’t say anything, instead she decides to become the forever gentlewomen to her wing woman,and she decides to help her remove the jacket. In which reveals the red suede dress, with a dip right on the money maker aka her cleavage, hugging her waist and the slid on the side of her left thigh. Melanie swallows hard, in her head she just wanted to devoured her friend. Not in a “I’m hungry kinda way more like I want her to sit on my face “ but this isn’t the first time she has felt like this with any of her girlfriends. But it’s a little different, because it’s Geri, the wing woman. She is heaven and hell all wrap into a small person, there's something so pure yet devilish about her that makes their friendship dynamic a little different than everyone elses.Geri has a spunk and eccentricity that matches with Melanies personality, but she has moments where she's also very naive and innocent. But since the moment that the nutter offered her a ride back to the train station, Melanie knew she met a person that is as crazy but yet as loyal as she is. But she shakes her naughty little thoughts.. 

“You look… beautiful “ Melanie blurs out as she starts chugging the beer, Geri cheeks blushes her to a darker shade of pink. “ Well Thank you… I tried a little just for you” she winks at Melanie, which the latter’s response is to roll her eyes but also secretly hoping she is telling the truth. When Danielle randomly appears and hands them both two shots, and two glasses champagne. “We got 5 minutes until the new year rings, let’s head out to get the view of the fireworks” as she pulls the two knuckleheads, towards the back of the bar into the balcony.

_5…..4……3…..2…..1 HAPPY NEW YEAR!!_

Melanie wish she kissed Geri on the lips, instead she went for the bro hug, and the casual kiss on the cheek. This alcohol is hitting her more than she expected. 

* * *

**_Few hours later…_ **

Melanie and Geri stumble into the Brown household stupidly utterly drunk, luckily enough the parentals weren’t home, and Danielle escaped the bar right after midnight to spend the night at her boyfriend’s. Geri starts removing her combat boots off, while Melanie tries really hard to make it to the kitchen in one piece without trying to fall into the ground and becoming one with the floor. “Melanie.. I’m going to murder you and then myself.. Why did you let me drink this much?” she nags as plummets to the couch as if it was her lifeguard in the middle of the pool and she couldn’t swim at all. “You said you are grown ass woman and nobody can't tell you what do.. GIRL POWER. “ she slightly stumbles into the couch, while handing out the water, and aspirin. “Take the aspirin, Geraldine. If you want to wake up to murder me later” she plummets on the couch next to her.When Geri out of nowhere gathers energy from the underworld manages to get up from the couch, and decides to turn on the radio. Her eyes lit up when started to recognizing the dance music that was playing:

Its been so long since I've touched a wanting hand

I can't put my love on the line

That I hope you'll understand

She started to freestyle in the living room while Melanie watches her mesmerized at how passionate and free, the red head was dancing. As if she was feeling the lyrics, and the beat at the same time. But it was really refreshing watching her enjoy the expression of dancing. “Honestly, that’s gotta be one of my favorite songs ever. It’s has a good rhythm but the lyrics tell a story of how someone wanting a relationship can give provide him/her with their needs. But as an listener you don’t realize what you are listening to because the beat it’s so good until you sit down and actually listen. You know what I mean?” Geri, sits back down and starts to play with Melanie’s curls. Mel starts laughing “Jesus, Ging’ how do you manage to analyze everything? It’s just a song.. “ trying not to wee on herself. Of course, Geri would over analyze a song making it deeper than it should be, and making it more complex than the actual meaning of it. “I’m just sayin’ that’s what makes music so great.. the fact that I’m able to analyze it… and interpret to whatever I want” she slightly pouts. To which, Melanie put her finger lightly on top of the bottom lip to destroy the pout like a bomb. “Don’t pout.. you just tend to over analyze everything and i find it amusing ok? “ she smiles at the Ginger, while the latter flips the bird at her.


	5. On a Valetine's Day Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the love.

_**February 14, 1995** _

“Wake….UP GERALDINE!!! “ Melanie swears that the little lion hibernates in her sleep, because there’s a lot of days like today as of lately that it has been impossible to wake her up. The little lion, mumbles something in her sleep grabs the pillow that Melanie uses and embraces it tighter as if it’s going to travel somewhere or she’s going to become one with the pillow. _Oi, for fucks sakes_ , Melanie stomps back downstairs to join the rest of the girls that are sitting in the kitchen table having breakfast, and she slumps in her chair. Slightly pouting at the fact that her partner in crime is in deep slumber.

“We are heading back home today, I want to see my brother and these two want to go home for the week. Since we are off for the next two weeks, I don’t know if you want to join us? Or are you staying behind with Geri? “ Victoria states as she drinks her coffee. They were suppose to be home yesterday afternoon, but a last minute rehearsal was squeezed in, which delayed their plans by a day. Today is Valentines Day, and two of out of the five girls have boyfriends, who they should spend time with. 

“I’m staying behind.. Tom and I have reservations for Frenchies… “ she smiles widely, Tom he’s a police officer with abs of steels and a colgate smile. They met through a mutual friend, before Mel joined the band and somehow he stuck by her. He’s a supportive boyfriend, her family loves him,she enjoys his company. The only issue they really have is that sometimes his jealousy gets the best out of him, especially when it comes between the band (mostly Geri). He doesn’t understand their friendship, he thinks they are too close for his liking but he's trying and his attempt is enough to keep him around according to Mel’s thought of process.

“Alright then.. Well we are heading out..Have fun tonight, you deserve it. Tell Geri that we love her and to call any of us if anything. “ Emma kisses her her cheek as the other two wave and exit the house. _Oi, what am I going to do until Geri wakes up_ , the brunette groans. She decides that maybe she will give Tom a ring to see when he’s coming over but instead a little lion interrupted her actions, by the sound of two small feet shuffling in the upstairs room that is right above the living room.

“GERI, YOU MISSED THE GIRLS LEAVING THEY SAID THEY LOVE YOU AND THEY’LL RING US ON THURSDAY” she hears the two stumps coming from upstairs which is Geri confirming that she heard her statement. Meanwhile Geri is in the bathroom just staring at herself, doing mental notes of the positive changes she’s going to make today.

_**Mental Checklist** _

  * I’m alive
  * I’m beautiful
  * My friends love me
  * My family loves me



And she ends up brushing her teeth, she could hear Melanie, started playing some tunes from their stereo system. Today is Valentine’s Day, and it’s the second year in a row that’s she actually completely single. She knows the rest of the girls decided to go home but since her relationship with her mom is still a little shaky, she decided to stay behind. She should get some songwriting done, a little mental cleansing as well as completely cleaning the house. With 5 women under one household with lots of clothes, trainers, hairpieces and the loads of makeup you can imagine the amount of mess. She might as well be nice and clean up the place for the girls. What she found weird is the fact that Melanie stayed behind, and didn’t join the rest of the girls, but maybe she change her plans with Tom.

“GERALDINEEEEE, WANT BREAKFAST OR WHAT? “ Melanie yells from the bottom of the staircase, as Geri is coming out the bathroom.“OI, fine. I’ll make you some tea with bread and fruits! “ Melanie stomps to the kitchen. When she hears the landline phone ring, she secretly hopes it’s Tom, she answers and indeed it’s Tom. She started talking to him, when Geri comes downstairs to the kitchen, and sees that Melanie is doing her “girlfriend voice” ughh. She’s not a fan of Tom, if she was super honest, she sorta distaste him. He treated Melanie like garbage and she can feel that he wasn’t a fan of hers either. But she manages to be on her best behavior when he's around just for the sake of Melanie’s not hers. Most of the time she just wanted to smack the arrogance of him. She went up to the brunette who seems very focus on making the tea, that she slightly gasped when the ginger gave her a smack peck on the cheek.

“Oh nothing Tom, it was just Geri being Geri... Mhmm. Yup.. okay sounds like a plan.. yeah, I adore you. “ hangs up on the landline, while staring at the adorable slightly pouting red head who is standing in front of her.

“What Geri?” As she finishes serving the rest of the tea, into a cupper, moving swiftly into the toaster that is next to stove. But Geri, decides not to even explain herself at this moment, she’s just going to drink her tea for now. Melanie serves Geri with platter of bread and cheese instead of fruits. At this point to Geri, it didn't matter what she's about to eat but it's the time that she's fully awake, and her belly might be rumbling like drums.

“Why don’t we have an early lunch date? You and I, before Tom comes up to pick me up?” the latter blurs that out as if she is going to change her mind. 

“Ok.”

* * *

_**A few hours later** _

Melanie is looking at her watch, it’s already 7:40 twenty minutes before the reservation and Tom is nowhere to be found. He was suppose to call her before he left his house, and he didn't communicate at all. She made a few calls to his house, his partner at the district and she said she hasn’t seen him in two days. But two days ago, when he was originally going to pick up Melanie, he stated that he couldn’t because he was tied up at work. When in reality, he wasn't even present, that fucking bloke lied. What’s the reason behind? He knows how she feels about liars, it triggers her whole entire body. Her biggest relationship policy is honesty the best policy and here he is straight up lying to her. _But maybe there is a misunderstanding Tom Ellis Saoch, wouldn’t leave ME hanging_. Her thoughts are interrupted by hearing Geri coming downstairs, mostly just singing to herself a Madonna tune “ _my baby’s got a secret …. Oh oh_ “she stops abruptly when she sees the brunette in the couch, with her back facing hers. She thought that Mel already left, even though to an extend she found it slightly weird that she would have left without saying goodbye. But now it makes sense, the little fucking bloke stood her up or maybe he’s running a little late. She hopes, and pray it’s the second option more than the first, since then she wouldn’t have to flip out on the asshole.

"I don’t think he’s coming Ginge’ I think he stood me up … “ she looks at her nails and decided that she gave up on him for today.This hasn’t been the first time he’s disappointed her, but it's been awhile since he has last done this act of disappearing. This made her question the relationship overall, even though it has been the most consistent relationship that she has ever had so far. Is it worth it? And that’s when Geri decided that she will take out her best mate out, because it’s the day of love and friendship. And they are great friends, so why not make it their day so she doesn’t pout on the bloke that left her hanging. “Want to be my date for the night instead? “ she mentions as she checks laundry basket, looking for a dress that she could use. She knew the reservation is at 8 and with her driving they would make it on time.But maybe Melanie doesn’t want to go with her, maybe she wants to be left alone. “Ok.. I’m fine with that.” Melanie tries to smile, and she sees that the ginger is looking for an outfit. _This adorable goofball is really trying_.. 

“Oi, I got it. Give me five minutes, and we will be heading out, wolfie. “ as she ran upstairs and quickly changes her outfit.Melanie patiently waits for those five minutes, that felt more than 20 minutes. When Geri came downstairs with the tight little black dress that reach her mid thighs and a short red leather jacket, that made Melanie forget the reasoning for the date. Geri arches her left eyebrow as if inviting Melanie to her spell, which it might happen if she kept looking at her. Holy smokes, when did I get so lucky to have someone like her as friend? Her inner thoughts are 100 miles per hour, when Geri offers her hand to lift Melanie up from the couch.

“Come on, we gotta make this 8 clock reservation m’lady “ as they link their arms and walk towards the car. They arrive to just in time, with a minute to spare. The two mates exit the car, slightly run with their 5 inch heels towards the entrance of the restaurant.

“Welcome to Frenchies, I’m Marie. How can I help you? “

“Reservation at 8 for Melanie Brown.”

“Please give me a minute, Miss Brown. “ as the young lady looks at the reservation book, Melanie looks at Geri with excitement , maybe her day will gets better.

“I’m sorry Miss Brown, there seems to me that there’s a confusion here. A Miss Melanie Brown for 8 is already here. “ the young lady looks at Melanie, who at this point heard police sirens in her head and is ready to flip out on the innocent hostess. When Geri stepped in, and pull Melanie towards to the side, because she knew that if Melanie opened her mouth they would both end up in jail. She gave Melanie the “I got this, I need you to calm down” look which works all the time, it’s a skill they both acquired from hanging out with each other way too much. Geri approaches the young lady and in a very soft husky voice “ Marie, right? Hmm.. Miss Melanie Brown made a reservation at 8, she has the identification to proof who she is. So whoever is in her table has to go, before I call Tommy and he closes down this establishment. Ok?” the young lady, just nods her head and talks to waitress.

“Geri, Who the fuck is Tommy? And I can’t wait to see who this Melanie Brown is.. “Melanie whispers to her shorter best mate’s ear, when Geri turned around and mouthed that she doesn’t know a Tommy, which made the brunette roar of laughter. “You, nutter. This is why we are friends Ginge. “she grab her and places her arms around her for a quick hug, when they both hear the commotion that is occurring. They both look towards the direction of the commotion, now they are more curious to see who is this Melanie Brown. When Melanie hears a voice that she recognizes in the background

_You’ve made a mistake.. She’s Melanie Brown._

_Sir, can I see her identification.._

_No, you can not._

_Well, sir you have to leave._

Wait, is that fucking Tom? As he comes out towards the waiting room, and he abruptly stops when he sees his girlfriend and her best mate staring at him in disbelief. He didn't know what to do especially when a blonde lady is a few steps behind him "Babe, who the hell is Melanie Brown.." "I am Melanie Brown.. Tom's ex girlfriend..Who the fuck is this Tom? " she interjected as the blonde woman enter the waiting room. 

"Honey..Melanie, I can explain.. This is just Jade, my friend. " he scrambled for a statement, mostly the biggest lie that has ever come out of his mouth. Melanie didn't know how to feel or what to do. She wants to devour him for dinner and hang his balls on a Christmas tree along with his dignity. _How could he ever betrayed me like this? What did I do to deserve this?_


	6. On a Valentine's Day Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the countless support, I appreciate it.

Geri watches from behind the interaction between the two now former lovers. She wanted to interfere and punch Tom in the face. Maybe break his jaw if it was possible with her small fist. How could he break Melanie’s heart? Melanie was a great girlfriend, she gave her all to him. For someone who was high energy, chaotic as well, she did her best to focus on him. And this what he does, he just decided to cheat on her. When he could have broken up with her, if he wasn’t happy. That’s what you do in a relationship that you don’t want to be in it, or not feeling it. Maturity doesn’t come automatically with age, and Tom was the evidence of that.

“Oi, Tom. You are so full of shit. We are done, mate. ”as she invades his personal space, and he looks like a little boy that is getting yelled by his mother.

“ You know what, go on to your lesbian date with your lover. .“ Tom spats back, with no hesitation. As he takes his so call friend Jade, grabs her by the wrist towards the exit. As he is exiting out, Geri could see Melanie looking very confused and annoyed, but at the same time slightly relief.

"Come on, love. Fuck him.We have Frenchies to eat. “ Melanie, follows the waitress that was watching the interaction, as if it was table tennis match between two sworn enemies. The dinner date was amazing, they had amazing deliciously food, and the amount of laughter those two shared were for the record books. The redhead indeed made a better date than the bloke who cheated on, Melanie thought to herself. Through out the night, she found herself slightly comparing Tom and Geri. She doesn't know the direct reason behind it, but she did.

As they are about to walk into their house, Geri spots a florist with the last bouquet of flowers in his hands.In the spur of the moment not knowing if Melanie really likes flowers or what not, she decides to fuck it all.

While Melanie is opening the door, the petite older women took off to the florist “ Wait, where are you going Nutter?!” she can hear the brunette yelling as she ran as like Road Runner. The redhead shoved the florist money on his pocket more than enough, and took off with the flowers that he had on his hand. And runs back to Melanie “These are for you, Happy Valentine’s Day My love” she gives a quickkiss on the cheek that made the latter blush.

“Well thank m’ lady, ready for the part two of our night?” Melanie asked in a soft but yet still loud voice as she was opening the door of the house. Geri has no idea, what the second part two of the night will consist of, but maybe it will involve some alcohol. Especially after what Melanie had to go through with the bloke Tom. But she eagerly came into the house, and immediately started peeling off her outfit and changing into the shorts/tank top combination that she had on earlier. While Melanie went into the mini bar raiding the alcohol to make her infamous Mel’s Taz. Named after the Tazmania Devil because of all the mixes of drinks she puts in there, that can make anyone crazy. It’s a sweet drink that sneaks up on you, very slowly but once you are in the path. Well good luck to you and your liver. A Long Island Ice Tea except with a lot more sugar, or fruit flavored with extra tequila. Full of regret, that’s for sure.

“Are you making the drink of hell?” the red head is trying to find her stack of cds, near the stereo. Every time she has the drink of hell she ends up blacking out most of the night and doing something outrageous. According to Emma the last time she drank this Demon drink, Geri decided to make out with everyone (except for Melanie B.) and ask them if she can touch their boobs. After that adventure, which the girls couldn’t stop laughing because of how offended Melanie was for not wanting to make out with her, Geri decided to do a mini strip show in front of the girls. According to Emma it was very seductive, and it made her question her sexuality for a moment. All Geri, remembers from the night is the small cuddle session she had with Melanie, and the massive hangover. It made her feel like a truck consistently ran her over, and took her soul with it. 

Since that night, Melanie has made that drink two more times and two times she took getting ridicule for being a chicken, and not having it. But tonight she won't deny the drink, since Melanie has had enough disappointment.

“Geri pick something already... ugh.. SOME ABBA or even better Lenny Kravitz.Actually check the second album in my stack.” as she pours the final ingredient which is fruit punch juice, to the jar. Geri looks at the stacks, and picks on the second album. The front cover is completely blank but she continues to open it, in a red font it states Songs for Little Lion. _Holy smokes, this cutie made me a mixtape_. She looks at Melanie, and smiles really hard as a five year old who was given too much sweets in a span of an hour.

“Stop it... it’s not a big deal.. It’s a mix of some dance music that you will probably enjoy and some r&b “ as Melanie is stirring the jar making sure the alcohol doesn’t stay all in the bottom. In which it would honestly be an acquired taste with the amount of vodka and tequila she poured into it. The red head decides to play this album, the first song sounded a little familiar but she isn't completely sure.

_Listen as your day unfolds_

_Challenge what the future holds_

_Try and keep your head up to the sky_

_Lovers,they may cause you tears_

_Go ahead release your fears_

Geri listens to the song so intently that she didn’t even realize the tears that were falling down her face. _Whoa, this song it’s what I needed to hear today._ It hit the proper strings of her heart and soul, at the right moment. Reminding her that she's a strong warrior and things will be alright. As it finishes, she stands up from her sitting position, advances towards Melanie pulling her close and wrapping her T. Rex arms so tightly.

“You know what Melanie, you are a bigger softie than you seem to admit it. And I really love that about you “ Geri says that statement so casually, but she can feel Melanie getting tensed up with that admittance. Maybe she chose the wrong words but she honestly really does love that, even though at times Melanie keeps her at arms length.

“Shush it, you mush ball. The second song is about to be play, which is one of my favorites. “ she pulls away and hands her a glass of Mel’s Taz. While the second song starts:

_From dusk 'til dawn_

_You don't need experience_

_To turn me out_

_You just leave it all up to me_

_I'm gonna show you what it's all about_

Melanie started singing and dancing to this song while gazing at Geri with a slightly different spark than usual. She gulps her glass, quickly refiling it what is her third glass since she drank one while making the jar. Geri in the underhand is thinking of how Melanie doesn't seem heartbroken for the fact that Tom cheated on her anymore. She seems to rather gotten over the situation pretty quickly, as if he no longer exist in her universe. Or maybe it’s the alcohol that’s changing the mood. Probably the alcohol.

_Just give me a kisssss_

As she puckers her lips, as if she wants Geri to kiss her or she wants to kiss her. Geri laughs at the latters antics, and stands up to join the dancing queen. When the song concludes, Melanie clears her throat and opens arches her left eyebrow.

“Why haven’t you kissed me yet? You’ve kissed everyone else except me? Why didn’t you? “ she plummets to the couch, and sulks while waiting for the ging to respond. These are the same questions that the latter is asking herself, without knowing the actually answer but _I guess I’ll have to answer it_ regardless she thought to herself.

“I have no idea, _WHY_ are you _JEALOUS_ that I haven’t kissed you? “ she says in teasingly matter while furrowing her eyebrows in curiosity, and in denial Melanie just rolls her eyes. 

"Well I feel that since we are closest mate that I shoudda been the first one! Instead you _avoided_ kissing me. And we are best mates!Of course! " she crosses her arms, in protest. The ging' chuckles, at the core of Melanie's complaining protect on the lack of attention she receive from her this one time. She found the latter's actions highly amusing especially since the latter is holding her accountable towards the situation. As the brunette is justifying her slight jealousy issues, Geri closes the proximity to the brunette, she bounces onto her lap unexpectedly. To which Melanie, snorts loudly as she place her left arm around the red head’s waist.

“Feeling a little guilty ehh? “

“Guilty, about what? Why can’t you admit you are jealous?”

“Jealous of what?”

“You know what?”

“ I don’t know what you are talking about..”

“ You don’t..hmm you are a terrible liar, Melanie Janine Brown” as she places her lips delicately on Melanie’s plumps lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs that are featured in this chapter:  
> You Gotta Be - Des'ree  
> Kiss - Prince


	7. Slowly Falling

* * *

**May 10, 1995**  
  
_But any fool can see they're falling_  
_I gotta make you understand_  
_I'm, giving you everything All that joy can bring, this I swear  
  
_ Geri caroling in the shower repeating those lyrics as if there's no conclusion to it. Three out of the 5 girls are in the kitchen formulating breakfast, knew that meant she’s probably going to pitch that idea to Andy and see what he can do with those lyrics. There’s one thing the girls can all agree is Geri’s amazing writing skills, their ep is halfway done, essentially due to her commitment in writing. Whenever they entered the studio, she comes in with a notebook full of words as she saids little does she know, that the rest of the band calls it art. She turns up with an idea or creation with a bridge for the song while everyone else tagged along, and adds their own twist to the it. Sometimes they wanted to ask Geri what her muse is because it shows the sign of infinity, but they concluded that would jinx it.   
She comes out of the shower, and looks at her own reflection in the mirror. _Oh, Geri.. You are killing it okay, mate.. You got a family now.. A family that loves you unconditionally..No matter how crazy you are. Or unconventional these girls love you and they won’t leave you. Melanie won’t leave you. Ok?_ In recent times she’s been feeling more blue than usual and if she wants to be forthright with herself it has been a rollercoaster of emotions the last few months. This isn't exactly breaking news or something that came out of nowhere but it is something that is happening more often than usually. And her way of coping with this battle is by distracting herself with the intake of food. Whenever she eats no matter what location or who she is accompany by, she has a loyalty to the loo and the toilet. She acknowledges that it's not the greatest coping mechanism, but it comforts her longing of control. Regardless she takes a deep breathe and smiles upon her reflection. Sometimes she feel the necessity to remind herself that she’s not alone,thus her dark thoughts don’t take over completely. She recently read in an article that exercising self talked conversations creates more self awareness to what you are feeling and the reason behind it. This exercise has helped in improving her mood swings the last few days, or at least stabilizing to the point she has integrated it to her journal as well.  
She strides out of the bathroom feeling a bit more refreshed heading back to the bedroom.When she finds the brunette still sleeping peacefully, in their bed. At times she catches herself staring at her bunkmate, while she’s asleep. It’s a weird habit that she develop as of lately but it relaxes the redhead. Especially when she those insomniac nights kicks in,to the point that she notices the little quirks that the latter does when the lights are out.  
For example when Melanie is producing a really good dream, she smiles and pulls Geri closer into her arms. As if she wants the redhead to be there in dreamland with her. Even though Geri dislikes being cuddle in her sleep, she doesn’t mind when Mel has her cuddle sessions in the middle of night.It makes Geri feel safe and not alone, as if even in her sleep Melanie was always protecting her and reminding her loneliness is only in her mind.  
The brunette grunts and in a low  
Husky voice “Do I have bag of dicks in my face? “ which rudely interupts Geri’s thoughts, and welcomes her to the real world. “We have to attend the studio in 30 minutes…We can’t be late so hurry up “ she mumbles to her bunkmate, as the latter is slowly rising from the bed, stretching out. Geri heads to the closet looking for clothes, she could hear the brunette getting up from the bed and asking her if she has had breakfast. Even though she knew the results of the question, she rather ask just in case. In other words she would probably have to force feed the latter. “I’ll be ready on time.. And I’ll make you a vanilla protein shake..” Melanie chimes in while dragging her feet out of the room, shaking her head.

* * *

 ** _Levitt Studio  
_**  
“Okay, we can work with those lyrics Ging’ in love ehh? “ Andy whispers lowly that only Geri can hear him, and she nudges his shoulder slightly. Andy has been one of their writing partners from the beginning as well as being Geri’s confidant outside of the group. From the first session they had, they clicked not only in professional matter but also in a personal matter. He recognized her soft heart , vulnerability with a hint of sadness that she shares in the writing sessions. The fact that this young lady with no music background or anything overall, expresses herself so beautifully and lyrically, it made him completely in awe with her. He can honestly spend hours writing with her, but right now his focus was wanting to know who those lyrics were dedicated to.  
“Shut up, I’m not in love. I just love someone platonically.. I think .. I don’t know.. It’s confusing. So let me just write it out… maybe I can figure it out “ as she stares at the rest of the girls, as if she is honestly trying to figure out her thoughts. She can’t pin point her exact feelings, but she knows there’s something burning in her deep desires. And she won’t let that person know, because she’s scared. Scared of what people might say, scared of the rejection, and scared that her heart might get shattered by this person. But maybe one day she will be able to express or know what to do without worrying about the consequences. If she wants to be completely truthful to herself, she wants to have a movie moment or better yet one of those romantic books moment, they once locked eyes, they know the feelings exactly.   
“Right.. those lyrics say it all Geri.. Whoever you are in love, they should how lucky they are. To have someone like you around “ he places his arms around her, and kisses her forehead lightly.  
To which Melanie sees from a distance, and it gives her a tight feeling in her lower abdomen. She tries to shake it off by her terrible attempt on focusing what is in front of her, but it doesn’t. It lingers as it slowly consumes her, making the feeling more uncomfortable as the time is apparently going in slow motion. The brunette doesn’t like enjoy seeing the combination of Geri and Andy together. Mostly, because she feels that Andy distracts Geri from doing her actual job in the studio. That’s what she tells herself, anyway. Is that the actual truth? No, but she’s not ready to reveal reasoning behind as always. Not after the Tom situation, she doesn’t even know if the redhead is into women or her, and better yet you don’t fuck or fall in love with a bandmate.  
“Geraldine, can you come here? I need your brain “ Melanie C, interrupted the latters train of thoughts by being obnoxiously loud. The ginger eagerly joins the rest of the girls with her notebook, ready to hear the add ons. They were in the process of writing two songs that were going to be included in the EP if it worked out which were Love Things and 2 Become 1. The two Melanie’s ,Victoria, and Emma started singing what they added:  
_I'm not afraid of your love  
Why can't you see   
I've had my share of that   
You're what I want boy   
_ As Melanie just stares directly as Geri while singing the lyrics, with intense eyes especially when she sings a certain lyric. As she finishes that lyric Geri’s stomach creates a little tiny knot that is starting to boil up, but she shakes her head in denial as if it didn't happen, and she focuses on being the critic.  
“It sounds good, Andy come here sugar. I have an idea on what should be the bridge on the song. Also what arrangement we could start off “ as she eagerly, starts writing lyrics on her notebook. Andy comes over, takes the notebook, nodding his head because he already knew what melody she was thinking:  
_There's no room for lovin' Stop that push and shovin' yeah Give me what I'm needing You know what I'm dreaming of_

* * *

**Two hours later**  
  
Melanie comes in the recording studio super excited and esctatic. Basically as a school girl that got accepted to her dream school. Her loudness of storming into the studio woke the little lion that is napping on the couch, while waiting for Emma to finish recording. “Fuck Melanie, next time come in a little more chill out” as she slowly sits up, but Melanie proudly and completely ignores her. “I have some really good news Geri! Exciting! Thrilling! Fun!! Adventurous!” “Can you just let the information out then?!” in a slight annoyed tone Victoria stated as she is eating some fruit snacks and reading a local magazine.  
“ WE ARE FUCKiNG GOING TO HAWAII!!! " the girls all gasped except for Emma because she has no idea, on what's going on, but could see their faces, and she stops the singing abruptly. They all stare at each other in disbelief, but it slowly click in their heads at the same time. And it results on Melanie C, Victoria, Geri running towards Melanie, tackling her to the ground. Emma stepping out of the record booth, to join the commotion, and the excitement that is happening.  
"Wait, why are they sending us to the USA?" Geri randomly ask in the middle of the screaming and the huddle. "They want us to have a vacation, but also we are going to California for a week, to start looking for American Agents to represent us. " as Melanie starts tickling Emma, who is squealing of joy. Their dream is actually starting, and there's no stopping them now, this is just the beginning.   



	8. We are the kids of America!

“Melanie, sweetheart wake up “ the red head rattles the latter as softly she can without wanting her bunkmate to wake up violently,but she’s also loosing her patience. Time is ticking and they need to be heading to the airport within the hour. Even though everyone in the house slept through the alarm clock, which isn’t the greatest thing that could happen in a house of 5 girls and one bathroom. Normally if it's not Geri, it's definitely Melanie C that keeps the rest of the girls in a tight schedule to make sure they don’t run late to anything that is booked in their schedule.But she legitimately can't believe, that they all slept through the alarm, although it makes sense since they were all knackered from the intense rehearsals that they had the night before. Now the house has become a mad house, everyone is scrambling around getting their shit together except for the brunette. Melanie tries to cuddle with what is air instead of Geri, who changes her antic to softly tapping her shoulder instead of rattling. Finally Melanie opens her eyes widely, “WE MISSED THE FLIGHT DIDNT WE?!” she bounces out of the bed, while Geri finally relaxes a bit more now that everyone is officially awake. 

“Geraldine.. where is the white bikini?! It’s not in the bag.. “ Melanie groans while half asleep and half awake, roaming through her luggage. “Melanie... it’s in the front pocket of the black backpack.” the lattersresponds while Melanie OHs in a low voice. The great advantage of traveling with Geraldine is that she practically packed both of their suitcases and bags. Andthe fact that the redhead has basic photographic memory makes it even better. The redhead looks at her watch, realizes that it’s almost time for their departure to the airport.

* * *

**_12 Hours Later: Los Angeles, California_ **

Melanie and Geri are both in deep slumber on their seats, both clinging on to each other as if the other is going to abscond the other halfway through the trip.

At the beginning of the flight the seating arrangements were as followed Melanie C and Melanie B in row 12 C & 12 D, Emma and Victoria in row 15 A & 15 B, and lastly Geri who was completely left alone in row 25 A. For the most part Geri didn’t mind having none of the girls seating with her, since It will give her a little break from the madness. The only downside was that she was in a empty row, there was nobody sitting next to her or behind her. There wasn’t going to be any stranger entertainment for the long trip, it’s just going to be her and her thoughts mostly. Luckily for her, she’s been in a great mood the last few weeks, so maybe her thoughts won’t come back and viscously attack her.

Anyways, towards the middle of the flight, right before Geri was about to fall into a nap. She hears the loud and quiet obnoxious northerner not so quiet footsteps walking down the aisle.

“ Ello darlin, May I join you?”

“Miss me already? You know it’s only been 3 hours since we last spoke to each other”

“ Maybe I do, Maybe I don’t.. a magician never tells its secret“ as Melanie decided to sit next to the redhead.

“What brings you around?” in a terrible attempt of an American Southern accent.

“Oi, you know slight boredom, slight wanting to talk to you. “

“Ahah! So you do miss me!! Once again you prove your softieness Brown” as she pokes Melanie’s sides, and the brunette rolls her eyes trying not to laugh at the ridiculousness of the latter. In reality she did miss the red head constantly rambling about random shit, sometimes she found it intriguing on how Geri manages never to shut the fuck up. And the fact that she just knew so much information about everything. For someone who barely went to university, she honestly thinks the ginger has to be one of the smartest person she has ever interacted with. But she will not tell her that, because she fears Geraldine’s head will be getting than it already is. Most importantly she is missing their cuddle session, even if it’s been only 3 hours. Geri decided to place her head in the brunette’s shoulder and whispers in a husky voice _Let’s sleep, Brown._

Emma decides upon herself to be the brave soul to go down the row and wake the two knuckleheads that are in deep sleep. She reach on a decision to wake Geri up, sinceit’s a safer choice. Knowing that the redhead is a morning person for the most part. Melanie in the other hand doesn’t officially wake up until she has coffee in her hand, and she’s very scary if she gets woken up by anyone besides Geri. Instead she chooses to observe them for a minute before waking her up. The blonde finds them cute/innocent together, she knows there’s something brewing between the two stubborn women. Even though they both won’t admit it to themselves or the rest of the girls. She has gathered all the clues from the lingering looks, the drunken moments when they think nobody is looking, and the damn lyrics of this album. It all makes sense, these two fools are completely in love with each other and they won’t do anything about it.

She slowly shakes Geri’s shoulder lightly, in which the red head opens her eyes slowly and looks at her hands directly, that are interlock with Melanie’s. She softly smiles at that, without noticing the bubbly blonde who is standing beside her, clearing her throat. She abruptly tries to create space, between her and Melanie.her jolting upwards making the brunette roughly wake up and her head land on the seat.

“GERALDINE ESTELLE, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!” before the screaming match started Emma jumped in. Interjecting explaining to her, that her presence frightened Geri when she was trying to wake her up, she apologizes to both of them. Hopefully, that settles the scores before it ended them splitting up for the night.She informed them the rest of the girls were waiting outside of the plane, for them. And the 3 of them, exited the plane in one piece, and secrets still intact for now.

When they arrived to the hotel, they received some bad news instead of getting all adjoined rooms, like they were suppose to, they were stuck with two rooms. One room has a queen size bed, and the other room has two twin size beds. The girls were slightly disappointed at the arrangements since the record studio made it seem like the girls would have their own space for once.But they guess they have to make the adjustments for this trip. Melanie and Victoria quickly claim the room with the queen size bed, with no hesitation. As the remaining girls look at each other faces in slight disbelief but also amused.

“ I guess we are stuck with each other?” Emma smiles softly at Geri who blushes and tries to hide her nervousness behind the shades.

“We are! We are going to have so much fun Emma!” a hyper wired Melanie state as she grabs her temporarily bunkmates and wraps her arms around them, and squeezes them as tightly as her arms let her.

“I’m with Melanie!” Emma blurs out knowing more than anything that Geri probably felt self conscious, so she wants to save her before Melanie decided that she wanted to share a bed with the redhead.

“Sounds like a great plan, Emma “ Melanie kisses her forehead softly, while Geri grabs the room key. It’s definitely going to be an interesting, week coming up. But she’s glad that Emma stepping up, because she has a feeling, how aware the blonde is but the secret will be safe. And maybe it will her help her sort her thoughts, since she knows Melanie will be distracted by Emma’s presence. _Hopefully. A girl can wish_.

* * *

**_August 6,1995_ **

It’s been two very eventful days, and the most important highlight of the week is that TODAY, is the born day of Miss Geraldine Estelle Halliwell. She’s turning the magical 23, another year going around the sun. But let’s have a recap of what has occurred the last two days..

On Friday, the two Melanie’s got pissed drunk to the point that they fell asleep in the balcony of the trio’s room and somehow the two twin bed converted into a queen, that had Geri/Emma/Victoria cuddling. How it happened? Honestly, nobody remembers, the last detail they can all agree was the fact that they were playing kings, and they dared Geri to kiss Victoria which led to more of a fit giggle rather than them actually kissing.Neither parties could take the other serious, even if it was a playful kiss. They all woke up the next day very confused of the sleeping arrangements, hangovers and feeling like death just to do it all over again.

On Saturday, Melanie B. decided to rent a boat for herself and the girls as a reward for all their hard work the last year or so. They went on a dive excursion, which was probably the most beautiful experience that they all share for now. Luckily for them, Geri came with her camera and took pictures of all them in the boat, in the middle of the ocean, having a grand time. They were all fascinated by how clear the water was, it was to the point that if it was possible they could see the ocean floor. After that unbeknownst to the gals, Geri set them all up for surfing lessons. In which they were all mostly excited except for Victoria who preferred to option out. According to her she’s not made to have that much balance, and still be elegant while on a surfboard. By the time they finished their lesson all the girls were actually tired, which that itself is a holiday miracle. Especially when traveling with the two Tazmanian devils, Mel and Geri who seemed with endless energy. Emma decided that night, to crash with Melanie, and Victoria. Since she wanted a little bit more space in the bed, and Victoria wanted to actually cuddle.

**_12:00am_ **

_Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday Dear little lion! Happy birthday to you!!!!!_

Geri opens her light blue eyes, very confused but also amused by the sight in front of her eyes.Melanie with a huge shirt that had her face on it and her hair in space buns looking like an excited puppy that is excited to be alive. While holding a small chocolate with bright red frosting cake, and a small candle lit.The redhead makes a small wish, _this year I’m going to be fucking fearless_ , and blows on the candles. Melanie kiss the ginger’s cheek softly, and gives her tight hug full of love and adoration. “I wasn’t expecting any of this, you softie. “ as Melanie gave her bag, that seemed like a present. “Open it. Happy Birthday Ging’ “ she opens it up and it’s a matching watch that resembles the one that Geri gave her on last Christmas.

“Thank you so much.. I love it, i love you” she blurs out with no regrets, and without thinking of it. She hopes Melanie, didn’t make it seem it like it was a big deal even though Geri isn’t a person that would say those words very often or lightly. Melanie stares at Geri with awe and something in her eyes were sparkling, as if it she felt those words. And in that moment Melanie’s heart swelled up, it became more enlarged then normally, if she were really honest her heart feels a little bit lighter than usual. Geri felt the tension thicken, decided to start picking on her nails, while Melanie looks at her in awe. And in a low whisper probably the quietest Melanie has ever been in her whole entire life, she said those 3 words back “I love you, Geraldine. “

The red head looked up at the brunette who is smiling softly at her and instead of taking this moment to reveal her actual feelings, she decides to throw a pillow at her. In which starts a mini war between them, and a giggle fit as well.Since Melanie by mistake smacked the shit out of Geri with the pillow to the point that she flies out of the bed and lands roughly on the floor. 

“That was SO UNCALLED FOR, you little twat! “ Geri states while laughing and clutching on to her stomach.

“YOU STARTED THIS! “ as Melanie grabs the little cupcake, and towers the redhead who is trying to get up from the floor. When the latter smashes the cupcake to the redhead’s face, which resulted Geri gasping dramatically and slightly pouting.

“Don’t do that..”Melanie states as she helps lifting the redhead up on her two feet, and Geraldine puckers her lips even more.

“Geraldine.. My little lion.. stop doing that.” As her finger swipes out the leftover frosting on top of Geri’s upper lip. Melanie pulls the petite red head closer to her proximity since she’s not listening, so close to her that she can feel her breathing pattern increasing.

“Melanie, what are you doing? “

“ Oi, nothing just you know.. something I’ve been dying to do.. in a very long time”

“What is it?” she says in a low husky whisper, knowingly aware that it might possibly be a kiss. The taller brunette pulls her even closer, and softly touches her lips. And in that moment, Geraldine honestly felt that her world completely changed. Because in that moment, it confirmed all her doubts about what she feels towards Melanie. She does have an intense physical and emotional attraction that if she was fair and honest, never had with any of the fellas she’s been involved with. The softness of the kiss startled the two participants, but it didn’t stop them at all. Melanie, stops the mini makeout session just to look at Geri, making sure she's ok. After all,she's the one who initiated not fully knowing how Geri feels about her.At that point she risked it all, for her gut to confirm, that there's maybe a thing developing between the two women.

“ Darling, you alright there? “ the redhead ask, as if she didn’t want to ruin the moment. Caressing Melanie’s face with her small delicate hands.

“Yeah, I just needed a breather. You know? Since I just kiss my best mate.”

“We actually just kiss for the first time completely sober “ a low chuckle invaded the room, while the northern laugh starts rowing.

“I like your lips” Melanie blurts out in the middle of the nonsense giggle fit.

“ I like you.. “ fuck it, she might as well let that get out of the way. She does feel a whole weight lifted off her chest.

“ I like you, too. I actually like you a lot” says the brunette with the most adorable yet cheeky smile, that was full of sincerity and excitement. Geri pulls her wolfie into a kiss, that ended with Melanie’s tongue entering the latters mouth rough, but slow yet tender. In which it would describe how their relationship tide would be in the near future.


	9. Birthday..Tequila..And All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler chapter, sorry for the unusual shorter chapter. But I hope you all continue to read this journey.

**Continuation of Geri’s Birthday**

“Melanie.. I need you to know that I really do like you...and that whatever this is.. I wouldn’t break your heart ever… “ the redhead whispers in her the latters left ear softly in the middle of them staring at the sunrise from their bed.

“I know.. I trust you with all my heart and soul, little lion. “ she smiles, grabbing the latters hand and interwining them. 

“Honestly, I don’t want this birthday to end. It’s been the greatest birthday of all time. You’ve been amazing to me and I love it” as Geri tries her best attempt not to breakdown, but she has this overwhelming feeling of joy in her. She never expected that both of them confessing their liking for one another will end so happily. And she wants to take it all in, never forget it, she abruptly gets up from the bed. 

"Nutter, what are you doing now? " Melanie questions the redhead who is looking through their mess on the floor. 

"Camera" as she finds the camera underneath her bag, next to her journal. She points the camera at the puzzle looking, brunette. **_FLASH_. **The brunette realizes what she's about to do and smiles widely, while blowing her kisses. _**FLASH**_. 

"Come here, now... I have an idea!!!! Join Me!! " the brunette comands Geri, and she joins her with no hesitation in their share bed. Melanie seizes the camera, sets up the self timer in the camera placing it on the nightstand that is next to them. 

"We have ten seconds to make any expression, alright love" the redhead nods her head in excitement, the timer starts ticking, as it slowly reaches one, the brunette pulls the redhead, into a soft kiss on the cheek. While the redhead smiles as if there's no worries in their world tonight. 

* * *

**Two Days Later**   
****

**“** Is it me or my imagination that Ging and Mel are acting a little strange?” Melanie states to the rest of the girls while the other two were laying near the pool side. Their behavior has slightly change right after Ginger’s birthday, if you wantedto be more specific. It hasn’t been dramatically different, but they’ve been a lot more patient with each other. They also have been extremely inseparable, than they were before. It is getting slightly weird, but nobody questions it. Especially with how those two fiery opinionated women can be at times.  
 ****

“ Maybe they are on their good streak..you know it happens once in awhile.. and then boom Melanie does something reckless that Geri will give her two cents. In which it will triggered the living the lights of Mel. And then we would go back to our normal routine. We might as well enjoy this ride, until we can’t no more” says Victoria who rarely gives her two cents in basically anything that involves Melanie and Geri.It gives her a tremendous headache, because at times she’s one of the quiet mediators when they have a big blow up. If they can survive the next week or so without a hitch, Victoria will take it as a victory.

Geri is writing lyrics in her writing journal, while Melanie is trying to peak into it. “Oí, let me see what you are writing?” the brunette trying to pester in the redhead’s personal space. “No, you can’t see it! Eventually I’ll let you see it. When the final product is done. “ the brunette crosses her arms and humphs in protest. “Stop being a brat… because then I want to kiss your cute little face.. So cut it out” which madethe latter straighten her act a little bit. Even though Geri wants to show Melanie the world and love her until infinity. She internally agreed with herself, that she will take baby steps, for the sake of herself and Melanie’s. At the end of the day, she doesn’t want to overwhelm both parties. But she does want to explode with underlying physical affectionate and words. This internal happiness that she has, she doesn’t know what to do with except write.

“Love, I’m going to get a drink. Want anything?” the brunette stands up and the redhead nods no, and Melanie quickly kisses the redhead’s forehead. While the rest of the girls look at each other with a puzzle look, but rather keep their thoughts to themselves.

Emma strides towards where Geri is relaxing on the lounge chair, and settles right next to her. The redhead didn’t notice the little blondie parked until she hears the blondie clearing her throat.

“Yes, Emma. Whats going on?” she doesn’t even look up, she just keeps writing on her journal and smiling towards her own thoughts.

“Are you happy? Did you talk to her?” as Emma stares at the pool. She might be the youngest, still a teenager butvery observant and notices that Geri’s mood has completely changed since the one night that Emma decided to switch into the Queen’s room.

“I'm happy... And we exchanged some words with each other.. But there's nothing going on... “ she smiles as she keeps writing in the journal. She's not ready to actually share whatever she has with Melanie yet. Even though she knows Emma won't say anything, it's too early for anything. She doesn't want to put in the universe, only in her writing will she express exactly what she's feeling. Emma nods her head, in reading between the lines, as long as the two keep ripping their throats to a minimum then that's what matters. 

“ I'm just glad you are happy ... And that you express whatever you expressed” Emma states as she stares hypnotically at the water. Geri tugs the blondie into a half hug and kisses the top of her head. The redhead at times could be very bossy towards the blonde, sometimes outright aggressive and mean. But at the end of the day she looks at Emma as the younger sibling she doesn't have. The blonde looks at her as an older sister, even when she wants to smack the arrogance out of her. But they have a mutual understanding of each other and even with their little disagreements they love each other. 

“Well if it isn’t my two favorite girls!” Melanie accompany the mini group with two refreshments in her hand, Geri shakes her head acknowledging that the second refreshment is for her. She closes her notebook, and stations it in the bag, waiting for the chaos of drinking to start. The other two girls walk from the other side towards the rest of the gang with a tray full of tequila.

“Are we really going to do this again? “ Geri sips on what taste like complete regret. Melanie nods in complete excitement, while Victoria hands them all a shot glass of tequila.

“It’s our last day in paradise, we might as well get a little hammered to celebrate this amazing week, with my amazing women.” Melanie, takes her shot glass.

“TO OUR FRIENDSHIP” while the girls clink their shot glasses.


	10. Didn't we fuck up my dear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time jump right ahead... xoxox

**March 2019 ( 2 weeks before rehearsal)**

  
The phone rings in the middle of a late dinner date, she takes a glimpse at her phone, and an old picture of Melanie (Wolfie🌙) giving Geri a piggyback ride in Hawaii. She finds that pretty odd, normally Melanie texts her, especially when she’s aware that Christian is around, because of how jealous he gets. But she decides to excuse herself from the table, to answer. It better be important or Christian will nag about it until the end of times.

“Hello..Melanie”  
“ _ **Hello.. the love of my life…**_ “  
“Melanie..what did you do?”  
“ _ **What makes you think I did something? I can’t just call my best mate for a casual conversation.**_ “  
“You normally don’t call me unless something happens. Especially when you know that he’s back in town. SO WHAT DID YOU DO MELANIE?”  
“ _**Fine.. if you insist..You know how I had the Piers Morgan interview talking about Brutally Honest… Well he asked me if I slept with any of you… and a certain person got pointed out.. And I may have admitted that we slept once back in the days**_.”  
“Melanie.. YOU DID WHAT?! Please tell me you didn’t. You know how Christian feels regarding the us situation.”  
“ _ **That he’s a HUGE Homophobe with no self confidence. That his wife only Had sex with one woman in her life..**_ “  
“ MELANIE, this is not the time for your remarks. JESUS, fuck. Why can’t you just keep your mouth shut for once?”  
“ _ **It’s not a big deal, love. I didn’t say we were a couple.. just shag once**_ ”  
“Yeah..Right.. Perception is everything.. You forgot who I'm married too. “  
“ _**A conservative asshole.**_.”  
“MELANIE NOT NOW. I need to let you go..” the former ginger, hangs the phone up abruptly it. Giving her the chance to collect her thoughts and feelings. _ **Fuck fuck fuck,**_ she knows the right thing to do is give Christian the heads up. But the issue is approaching him especially about the admittance. She decides that after dinner, she will do her best attempt to tell him, just so he doesn’t feel like she’s hiding something. Her phone vibrates (heartbeat tone) and she knows it’s Melanie once again, she opens her message :  
_**IT WASN’T ON PURPOSE, GERALDINE ESTELLE HALLIWELL. But I’m also not going to apologize.**_  
It’s fucking Horner, Melanie. AND of course you are not going to apologize. THAT WOULD be to ADULT for you.   
**_Are you kidding me Ging?_**  
CLEARLY I’M NOT MEL. Why couldn’t you just not answer?!   
_**BECAUSE THE NAME OF MY BOOK IS BRUTALLY HONEST. And I Had to be honest..**_   
You are so SELFISH, goodnight.   
Geri turns off her phone, wipes the small tear drops that were forming, before reapproaching the dinner table. Melanie on the other hand is pacing back and forth in her hotel room. When her phone started ringing but she knew it wasn’t her little lion calling instead it was Babyface Assassin aka Emma, she answers cautiously  
_**"Hello Em”**_  
“ Don’t just hello me, as if you didn’t just drop a bomb knowing it's going to be on national tv. ”  
_**“And we used to call Victoria the gossip spice. Apparently that goes to Melanie.. I didn’t drop a bomb. I just confirmed what was already in the mills”**_  
“ Right.. knowing how she is and who she is married too. Good job, Melanie.. Have you spoken to her? “  
“ _ **Yes.. She ripped me a new one and proceeded in calling me selfish..** _“  
“ That’s not a good sign, Fuck. Are you okay though?”  
“ I’m fine, Emma. I just maybe I did say too much for once, How will I fix this?” Melanie babbles on.  
“ I’m sure, you two will resolve this problem one way or another. Shit, I gotta go, Jade is FaceTiming me. We will talk later, about this mate. I love you, big mouth”  
“I love you too “ she hangs up, and came to the conclusion that she's going to drink her night away/mini bar away. Maybe the alcohol will help her thoughts clear out just a bit, because she does feel a little guilt. Even though she wouldn’t admit that to any of the girls including Geri, she has/ will always have a soft spot for her. But her pride and massive ego would never let her apologize especially when she knows what she did is wrong. Her moral compass also doesn’t let her, because once you do or say something it’s already out in the universe. Even at times when all she needed to say was sorry, to fix a problem she couldn’t. She grabbed a mini whiskey from the fridge and chugged it, already feeling better. 

Meanwhile Geri finishes her dinner, and she's staring at Christian thinking of the ways to drop this bombshell with as little collateral damage that could possibly happen. She knows, he’s going to flip out, and be extremely dramatic especially when he knows that this will confirm the rumors that were speculated in the late 90s. And honestly, it doesn't help that neither parties don’t really enjoy each other’s company.Mostly it's Christian’s fault since from the beginning he judges everything Melanie does and stands for.He doesn't understand how Geri is still friends with someone he considers a low class scum. He’s not going to be happy about the confirmation, even if it wasn’t the complete truth. Because at the end of the day, perception is everything. The timing of this bombshell, isn’t great either because of the fact that tour rehearsals are about to start and their lives will start getting picked on more than usual, all because MELANIE couldn’t keep her mouth shut.

“Ger, what has you in deep thought?” question her husband who is looking at her with an arch eyebrow and slightly intrigued.“I need to tell you something, but I just need you to promise you won’t overreact and take it easy. “ she keeps looking at her nails, trying to pick them. It’s a nervous tick, that she has had since a child. She feels that if she does that enough times, it will release the tension that is buzzing throughout her body. Christian dryly laughs, because his head went through a million situations but he knows only one person can triggered Geri to the point that she was super quiet throughout most of the dinner.

“What did Melanie do now?”

“What, why do you assume it was her?” she blurs out, her husband might be an asshole at times, but he does know her, and knows when Melanie is in her mind, it freaks her at times. But at this moment, she needs to stop procrastinating and face the damn music. 

“Well what did she do now GERALDINE? Spill it” as his rage starts to boil up as a volcano ready to explode.

“She admitted in Piers Morgan that we had sex once.. “ she mumbles very quickly trying to spill it out, as if the consequences will lesser.

“She did what?!” as he slams his fists into the dining room table. Thankfully Monty and Blue weren’t at home instead they were spending time with her sister, for the week. If not Geri, wouldn’t know how to reveal this without having Christian throw a temper tantrum as if he was Monty’s age.His face turned red as tomato, his forehead vein appeared, and he was trying to formulate his venom.

“Why did you had to fuck such a fuck up, Geraldine. A dumb bitch, a tramp who can’t keep her mouth fucking shut. I need to call my parents, I’m going to call your agent right now. WE ARE NOT DEALING WITH this fucking mess, because of her. We’ve made too much progress for this lesser scandal, and now your girlfriend couldn’t just kept her fucking mouth shut. Fucking Christ. “ as he gets up from the chair, and stomps into his office, leaving Geri alone in the dining room feeling like a child. She knew his reaction wasn’t going to be great, but she still felt like crap. What is she going to do?The kids won’t be back for another week, and she knows that Christian will probably either A.)completely ignore her B.) treat her like shit and honestly she wasn’t ready for either. Maybe leaving her house for a bit until the kids come back, she can sneak into her old home in London. She hasn’t been there in the last year, but maybe being there on her own, will help her not kill Melanie for once and for all. 

* * *

  
**1:00 am**

A heartbeat vibration, wakes the brunette that passed out in her hotel room bed two hours ago of just emotional exhaustion. She looks at the screen “G.Nutz 💍” _what the fuck Geraldine_ , she’s confused by her former flame calling her at this time, but she’s also intrigued.

_**“Ello the women of my current nightmares”** _

“Shit.. I thought you were awake.. HELLO MELANIE” she slurs the L more than she intended to, that made Melanie chuckled a little bit.

_**“Now, I am slightly. Are you drunk calling me? and stop yelling! “** _

“Shut your fucking mouth for two seconds, thank you very much.YES! I am completely hammered,I made the Mel’s Taz with a bit too much tequila and clearly I didn’t think this through“

**_“Why are you calling me Geraldine?”_ **

“I just want to confess somethin’ to you but you can’t tell anyone.. Not even my husband. Who by the way, isn’t a fan of yours or better yet minezzz” Melanie assumed that Geri was either in her house completely by herself or in her old hiding stomping grounds in London. The fact that she’s having a conversation with drunk Geri, this might not have great consequences, but she’s still super intrigued with what Geri wants to “Confess”. 

_**"Go on then’ “** _

“I really hate this.. I hate this life I built with him.. Don’t get me wrong, I love the fact that we made Monty. And he’s a wonderful boy.. And Bluey gets along with him because at the end of the day.. He’s a great dad, but as a husband.. He’s a piece of shit that is always complaining about how my past is gonna get our status fucked up. Never in a hundred years I would have thought of becoming this.Can I tell you something else? “ knowing damn well, she’s really not asking her.

“I haven’t had an orgasm since the last time we made love.. Do you remember the last time?” Melanie knew that this will take them down the rabbit hole, but maybe just for the night she will go down. Knowing that the latter, won’t remember this conversation at all. 

**_“Yes.. I did. 6 years ago.. In your London home, right before you got involved with Christian...”_ **

“I’m sorry.. for walking away.. Again “ the latter says in a low whisper, as if it’s going to destroy anything they have. Even if it’s been years later, they knew what their relationship was or maybe still is.

 ** _“No.. You didn’t walk away.. Once again I made sure you didn’t come into my life again. I didn’t want you near.. “_**

“Why?” the older woman sounded like the 22 year old, she met. Full of hope, knowing that this answer and this moment won’t happen again.

 _ **“Because you are and will always be the love of my life Geraldine. And I love you so much, I don’t know how to express my love to you.. And it scared me.. it still does..** _“ she confesses to the latter, who is listening and hanging to every word she's stating.

“Melanie.. I hate you. I hate everything about you. You broke my heart over and over again. And I can’t do this...”as the former redhead quickly hangs up, and trying not let those words linger more than they have to in her drunkly thoughts to make it over her sober thoughts. 

* * *

_**10:00 AM** _

  
Geri wakes up with someone slightly talking in the background, she was confused with her surroundings. But then it hit her like a bag of bricks. She’s in London in her old house that she first bought right before Bluebell was born. This is her not so secret hideaway, when she wants some sort of peace and tranquility, she comes here. She looks at the wall across from the couch, there’s pictures of the girls trip to Hawaii, her eyes directly went to the portrait of Melanie and her in 1998. Melanie had her arms wrapped around in Geri’s waist, with the then strawberry blonde, smiling widely as if the world didn’t matter. That was the last moment they were truly happy, carefree with each other before everything went downhill. But she still loves that picture, because of the nostalgic feeling it has. When Emma randomly comes into the living room, handing her tea, and aspirin.

“Melanie told me you were here and where the spare keys are located. So I let myself in. “ she smiles softly, and decided to sit down on the floor. The blonde looks at the older woman, with curiosity but also wanting to give her space knowing that eventually Geraldine will let out her thoughts.

“Wait.. how does Mel..” she didn’t finish her question because that’s when her phone starting vibrating and it was underneath her pillow. Oh, I fucking drunk called her. She looks at who iscalling her, and it’s Hubby ❤️, great. 

“Hey..” she says in a little lower voice register but yet still affirmative, trying to have some bit of confidence. 

“ Where the fuck are you? “ she can hear the rage still lingering in his voice wanting to spit out a little bit more. 

“ I’m in my London house.. i thought you needed space..”

“I need you in the house right at this moment. Your agent is going to call you with the final details of the press release. Goodbye, Geraldine “ he hangs up while leaving her mid thought. Emma pokes her sides softly, trying to get her attention without trying to annoy the older women. The older woman sighs loudly as if it’s going to change what she feel. 

“He wants me to go back home because he wants me present. How did everything get so messy so quickly?” she tries not to another swig of alcohol so early in the morning. 


	11. Goodbye My Friend

5/26/1998  
Dear Melanie,  
I’m in the plane right now, sitting a few rows away from you, but I can hear your laughter. It sounds like a sweet melody in my ears right now. It’s about to be your birthday in a couple of days. My oh my, you are getting so old, my love. It feels like yesterday we celebrated your 19th birthday. Do you remember how you wanted to drive my car because you just got your license? And you ended up wrecking up my car.  
I know you won’t see this until months later… But I am leaving the band.. Leaving you…This is the end of the road for me, I know I said that I will wait til Wembley. But I can’t do this anymore, I can’t. I’m so tired of the fighting, of this emotional rollercoaster. I need you to understand the reasoning behind this. You probably will never speak to me ever again, and I won’t take it personal. Because you will and are taking this as a complete betrayal. But I know that if I speak to you about this, you will stop me from doing it. You will somehow use your charm and your beautiful smile to stop me. But I need this for me, I need to be on my own and straighten my life.Instead of being in this bubble with the girls and you. I need to find my internal happiness, because I’m not happy at all. And I have this void, swimming in me. 

Melanie, my wolfie; I love you so much, that words really can’t do justice to what I feel towards you. But I don’t think I am what you want, and it breaks my heart. And maybe I’m already broken but this broke me a bit more. It hurts me seeing you with this bloke, I really don’t like him. I don’t see good vibes coming from him, and it’s NOT JEALOUSY. I’m just being honest, I want you to be happy, even though it’s not going to be with me. I want you to have kids, live in a house in LEEDS, with a farm. A farm full of horses, cows, and chickens. Name one of them chickens Geri alright. You deserve the world, the moon, the stars and even the damn galaxy. You are my everything, and maybe one day will we will be able to talk about this. But knowing both of us, it’s not going to happen. Our communication skills aren’t up to par, especially when it comes to each other. I do love you with every fiber of my soul. But you chose your road, and now I’m choosing mine. I need to learn how to love myself more. I need to learn how to live without you, because I haven’t been able to do that in the last 4 years.

With that being said, good luck Wolfie.  
Much love,  
Geraldine Estelle Halliwell.

* * *

May 28,2000

Dear Geri,

Well it’s been awhile since we have last spoken or laid our eyes to each other. But I still have the image of your intense wide blue eyes always searching for something or anything, when you thought no one was looking. The image of your side smile, when you thought of something clever or amusing. And I can still hear your dorky and snotty laughter, when I would say something cheeky or somebody will amused you. I’ve missed you every day for the last two years of my damn life. I never thought it was possible to feel like something was missing in my life until you walked away. But I do, it’s such a weird sensation. I don’t think there’s enough words to explain or elaborate those feelings but just know that it’s there. Just lurking around.  
I finally listened to your album Schinozphonic , interesting title and even interesting songs you have there. Not my cup of tea, in the music direction. And I didn’t buy the album, actually Danielle for some bizarre reason did. I did enjoy your Bag It Up song, it’s pretty catchy. I sing it to Baby Phoenix at times and she laughs.  
I also started watching your interviews after you left us. It took me awhile to be able to hear your voice without crying. Crying out of anger for you leaving me, why did you make that choice? You broke the promise of staying, you promise me we were going to leave together. Were we that bad? To the point that you felt that I wanted you out of the group. I mean, for Gods sake you did get on my last nerves, but me threatening for you to leave. It was just me talking out of my arse, I never really meant it.  
I’m pretty sure you already heard that Jimmy and I didn’t work out. You were right he was a piece of work. You know what I mean? He just wanted my money and that’s all nothing else and nothing more. You called it, but I was so infatuated for the fact that somebody besides you was taking up on my mind.How foolish was I? Confusing lust for love, especially when I had love right in front of me. Uncondtional love. But at least Phoenix was made out of this disastrous relationship. You would love her, she would love you. She’s a sweet baby full of love and giggles. I wish you could meet her. Well, I think it’s enough writing for the day.  
See you on the flip side,  
Melanie J.


End file.
